


A Dance

by WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover/pseuds/WinterWitch_WinterFrost_Lover





	A Dance

Going out soon with Loki and Bucky to a nightclub to get them more accustomed with modern ways here. Right now I just can't decide what to wear. I'll just go with my favorite outfit.  
I just finish getting dressed with I hear Loki calling for me. ''(Y/N)! Can you come out here for a minute!''  
''Be right there!'' I pick up my shoes and open the door and walk out into the hallway and into the room that Loki was using to change in. ''What is it, Loki?''  
He turns around to her as he's finishing buttoning the black and dark green plaid shirt that he's wearing. ''How do I look? I feel weird in these clothes.''  
I laugh. ''You look fine, stop worrying,'' I look out of the room and down the hall. ''Bucky! How are you doing in there?' I go down the hall over to the closed door. I don't hear anything so I knock on the door. ''Bucky?''  
I hear a slight sigh. ''Do I have to go?''  
I giggle. ''Of course you do. Now come out out and let me see how you look,'' I stand there and start putting my shoes on.  
Bucky opens the door and stands there with his arms out as if he was asking for a hug. ''Is this really what some guys wear to nightclubs?'' He's wearing a white t-shirt and a black blazer, and a white pair of jeans.  
''Yes,'' I push some of the hair out of his face. ''You need to brush that or something,'' I hear Loki walk out into the hallway trying to put a belt onto his black pants  
''Are you two ready yet?''  
Yes, we'll be right down,'' I hear Loki go down stairs. I grab Bucky's good arm and drag him into the hall. ''It'll be fun I promise!'' I take him downstairs and three of us leave.

I sit at the bar with a drink after we've been at the club for nearly an hour. I turn around in my seat and look though the crowd and see Loki on the dance floor talking to some people and dancing. He's a really good dance to my surprise. Wonder where Bucky is.  
I look around and see him sitting toward the corner of the club. I leave the bar and sit beside him. ''Thought you said this would be fun.''  
''You aren't even trying, Bucky,'' I nudge him him with my shoulder. I look up and still see Loki out there with everyone else. ''You know, I thought it would be the other way around. I thought I would be forcing Loki into doing all of this. Steve would tell me things about you, can how you're a ladies man and always like partying .''  
''Yeah, well I've changed,'' he looks down at his metal hand.  
''Well, at least come and sit with me at the bar,'' I get up and grab his hand and pull him up. He sits beside me at the bar.  
It isn't long later that Loki comes over once the DJ changes the song. He pulls Bucky aside and starts talking to him. I can't hear what they're saying. All I hear is something like 'but I can't sing' coming from Bucky, then Loki shrugs and says something back, its too loud for me to hear. I try not paying attention and listen to the song that's on, Story Of My Life, and I start humming along, next thing I know Loki and Bucky are on both of my sides singing the song to me. I feel my face getting bright red as they sing to me.  
Once the song is over Loki kisses me on the cheek and Bucky kisses my hand and I feel my face getting even more red.

It starts to get late. I've danced on and off. I've lost track of Loki and Buck seems to keep in the same spot, talking to a few girls, trying to be his old self again. I get off of the dance floor and sit down. Bucky comes over and sits beside me. I guess the girls had to go.  
''Seems like you're loosening up.''  
''I'm trying to have a bit of fun, isn't that why you brought me?'' he chuckles and runs his fingers though his hair.  
For a few moments the music stops and the lights grow dim. There aren't that many people left, it must be early in the morning.  
''Where did Loki run off to?''  
''I'm not sure to be honest. I lost track of him. He must have found someone and went somewhere else,'' I nudge him. ''If you know what I mean.''  
He laughs a bit. ''The guy deserves a bit of fun.''  
''And so do you,'' I shoot up out of my seat and make him stand up. A slow song is starting. ''Care to come slow dance with me,'' he starts stuttering not knowing what to say, so I drag him over to the edge of the dance floor before he can reject my offer.  
I go to put my arms around him but he stops me and locks his fingers between mine. ''I . . . I don't know if I'm comfortable with holding your waist, if that's fine with you.''  
''I'm fine with it,'' I get my hands more comfortable and hold his hands softly. Bucky tries to be gentle with his metal arm, not trying to hold my hand to tight. I look into his bright blue eyes smiling as he looks into mine as we move back and forth slow dancing.  
''See, this isn't that bad,'' I smile at him.  
''No its not,'' he smiles back at me. He slowly lets go of my hands and puts his arms around my waist. I then put my arms over his shoulders. The two of our foreheads are touching.  
We are two of the few people left in the club. Next thing I know Bucky grabs me with his bad arm and spins me around. then brings me close to him, close enough that both of our bodies are touching. His bad arm is around my waist while he's holding my hand with the other. That moment seems to last forever but its within seconds that he dips me and our eyes meet before he kisses me on the lips, which I'm sure for the both of us, neither of us want it to end.


End file.
